


Jealousy

by LadyJanie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Changhyuk, Changkyun is a Tsundere, Changkyun is bad at feelings, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Minhyuk is a sweetheart, One Shot, Top Im Changkyun | I.M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 17:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJanie/pseuds/LadyJanie
Summary: Changkyun didn’t consider himself a jealous person. He simply didn’t like to share his things with people that weren’t his hyungs. He also didn’t like sharing the people he considered his.Or better, the person he considered his.





	Jealousy

Changkyun didn’t consider himself a jealous person. He simply didn’t like to share his things with people that weren’t his hyungs. He also didn’t like sharing the people he considered his.

Or better, the person he considered his.

Changkyun knew he wasn’t a person that showed emotions often. And he knew he didn’t like skinship with the hyungs.

Except, maybe with his favorite person.

And he didn’t mind when his hyung had skinship with the others Monsta x members.

That was fine.

To Monbebes, Minhyuk was the most affectionate person ever know in the group, and Changkyun was the exact opposite.  He hated skinship, he didn’t like when his hyung hugged him or tried to kiss him and they bickered a lot.

At least in front of the cameras.

Because when they were in the privacy of their room, things got heated.

You see, Minhyuk and Changkyun had a thing. He didn’t like to name the thing they had, but you could say that they were more than friends.

Because friends didn’t kiss or have sex with each other.

Yes, he could admit that they were more than friends.

So, you wonder, why is Changkyun pondering this issue moments before their performance in a broadcast show?

Well, he found out that he didn’t like seeing Minhyuk hugging Jeonghan from Seventeen.

But that wasn’t jealousy. No.

He just thought his hyung should be with them and not with the other group.

Minhyuk was a social butterfly. Everyone loved him and Changkyun knew why. It was the same reason for him as well.

_Why couldn’t he look at him?_

“If you stare any longer his clothes will burn…” Jooheon’s voice in a whisper brought him back to reality.

Changkyun looked at his hyung and found four more looking at him.

“Don’t know what you are talking about.” Changkyun said salty.

Jooheon laughed and got up from his seat, heading in Minhyuk’s direction.

_What…?_

Seeing Jooheon jumping on Minhyuk’s back and trying to kiss his cheek made Changkyun turn his back on them and turn to Hyunwoo.

“Hyung, shouldn’t we get ready?” He asked coldly.

Hyunwoo smiled and turned to call the rest of the band.

The tension before the concert got to Changkyun. And if in any other occasion Minhyuk knew how to calm him, now he wouldn’t even get close to Changkyun.

He guessed he couldn’t blame him.

They had finished filming a behind the stage for their channel and Minhyuk was his lovely clingy self. And maybe Changkyun pushed a bit too far.

He could remember his words perfectly.

_“Ah, hyung stop being so annoying. I’m so sick of this…”_ His words were for the camera and the camera only. Minhyuk knew he didn’t feel like this. Right?

While watching Minhyuk hugging every member of Seventeen, he recalled how their “relationship” began.

They were roommates and were bickering like always. But during their wrestling Minhyuk ended up straddling him and holding his hands against the bed, panting.

They stared at each other for a few moments, their breathing the only sound in the room. Changkyun didn’t know who was the first to move, maybe both. Next thing he knew they were kissing fiercely. And deny his hyung affection was the last thing in his mind at that moment. Soon clothes were everywhere, and things escalated pretty quickly.

In the next morning neither said anything about what had happened. And since that night things have repeated themselves over and over again, to the point of Changkyun knowing all of Minhyuk’s weaknesses, all his freckles, every nook and cranny of his body. To the point of having Minhyuk’s ecstasy face engraved in his mind forever.

They never talked about their “relationship”.

Things were the same outside of their room. Minhyuk was still clingy with all his band mates, and Changkyun was his cold self towards his hyungs.

But at night, Minhyuk was his.

To Changkyun there was no need to name their “relationship”. Maybe they were friends with benefits. Maybe more than that. Maybe they were a word Changkyun wasn’t ready to pronounce. Because that word would implicate a lot of complications for them. And for the band.

“Let’s go Changkyun,” said Kihyun fixing his earpiece and adjusting his clothes. Changkyun nodded and took a deep breath.

Once they were on stage, there was only the band and their Monbebes. That was all that mattered.

They were a huge success, and everyone loved Wonho’s abs.

Soon they were in their cars and when Changkyun saw Minhyuk go in another car direction, he couldn’t help but feel frustrated.

He got into the car and put on his hood, slipping his earbuds into his ears, trying to shut the bitterness he felt in his chest and the thoughts flooding his mind. After a few minutes of driving, a hand lightly tapped his arm, trying to catch his attention.

Changkyun turned to face Kihyun's empathic gaze.

"What's the matter, Changkyunnie?" He asked gently. In addition to the two of them, in the same car was also Wonho and Hyungwon, both sleeping one on top of the other, and Hyunwoo with the headphones and sleeping.

Changkyun closed his eyes and removed the earphones from his ears, turning to his hyung.

He never told anyone about his relationship with Minhyuk. Maybe because he didn’t want them to judge or repudiate them. But these were his hyungs. The people they considered family.

"It's Minhyuk, isn’t?" Kihyun asked softly.

Changkyun looked at his hyung with wide eyes. But in his hyung’s brown eyes he only saw understanding without any judgment.

"We are not stupid, Changkyunnie, and besides that, Minhyuk is loud," he said blushing.

Changkyun was silent, glancing down.

"Hey," Kihyun touched him lightly on the shoulder, making him look up at him. "No one judges you."

Changkyun nodded. He didn’t know what to say. Their hyungs knew of their relationship and never said anything. Nor have they ever tried to put an end to it.

"But I think the two of you should talk," Kihyun murmured lightly, taking a deep breath, "you don’t look very happy and Minhyuk is pushing skinship with others to a new level to quench his sorrows.”

Changkyun nodded. He knew he had to talk to Minhyuk and clarify their relationship once and for all.

"Hyung, what if ..." Changkyun spoke, looking up at Kihyun. Talking about what he felt was harder than writing a thousand lyrics for the band. "What if he doesn’t feel the same?"

The silence in the car was only disturbed by the sleepy hyungs’ deep breaths.

"How do you know he doesn’t?" His hyung asked.

Changkyun shook his head. He didn’t.

He didn’t like feelings. Feelings complicated life.

He could admit that what he felt for his hyung went beyond the physical part ... and some lyrics were written with him in his thoughts ... but, love?

Changkyun leaned back and closed his eyes.

What if he confessed to Minhyuk? What was going to happen to them? Their love would never be accepted by the fans. Or the company. Or the world. Not to mention that they were going to ruin the band.

He shook his head.

Oh, he never felt confused. He always knew what he wanted.

To Sing. To dance. Write lyrics. Be happy.

A sound of notifications roused him from his thoughts. While Changkyun picked up his cell phone, he saw that Kihyun was doing the same.

The notification was from their official twitter.

_[MONSTAX_MH]_

_Love U. Miss U <3_

And a link.

Changkyun looked at Kihyun who returned his gaze with a smile on his face.

The maknae loaded the link and the song sounded in the car.

The guitar melody was smooth. And the voice sweeping.

"Minhyuk ..." he murmured, staring at the photograph that showed only half of Minhyuk's face.

The lyrics were romantic, and longing.

_“But the truth is this_  
I don’t want you to hide, and  
At the end of the day, say that it's all over”

Minhyuk’s voice echoed in the car, waking the sleepy hyungs and making Kihyun emotional.

No one knew that Minhyuk would release a solo song. It was a surprise for them all.

Once the song ended, Changkyun played it again.

_“Tell me what you feel when we see each other._  
I know your fears and secrets, I know you  
Ah, If I told you everything I feel  
Everything I feign, everything I try  
But you want space, you just need time.”

This song was clearly about them. Changkyun was never brave enough to talk to Minhyuk and it was as simple as allowing him to know his feelings.

“ _This is it_  
The song that I keep for myself  
So you can know that I'll never leave you”

The sound of the guitar faded out, leaving the car with its occupants looking at Changkyun's cell phone.

"Wow," Wonho murmured as Hyungwon nodded against his shoulder.

"What’s about? Who is it for?" Hyunwoo asked, looking at Changkyun.

He just shook his head.

Enough with the what ifs. Enough with ignoring the obvious.

When the car stopped in front of the dormitory, Changkyun was the first to leave, but Minhyuk’s car had arrived first and there was no sign of his hyungs.

Changkyun ran up the stairs without waiting for the elevator, when he entered the dorm, he saw Jooheon lying on the couch listening to Minhyuk's song.

When he saw Changkyun panting, he raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Finally." He said, laying his head on the cushion and keep listening the song.

The steps to the room he shared with Minhyuk were in tune with the beat of his heart. He opened the door and saw Minhyuk sitting on his bed with his cell phone on his hand.

The older man looked up at the maknae.

For Changkyun, it was as if time stood still. Leaning against the bedroom door, he looked at the young man that ruled his thoughts.

"Chang ..." Minhyuk couldn’t say anything else, being interrupted by Changkyun's abrupt hug.

Kneeling in front of the bed, Changkyun hugged his hyung, burying his face in his neck.

"Is it about us?" He asked, his voice muffled by Minhyuk's neck.

The older man took a deep breath, tightening his arms around the maknae's neck.

"I don’t know what you're talking about ..." he replied.

Of course, his hyung wouldn’t make his life any easier. But Changkyun was tired. At that moment he just wanted his hyung to know what he felt.

"I love you too, hyung." Changkyun said, lifting his head and gazing at Minhyuk.

Minhyuk blinked several times, as if he hadn’t heard correctly. Yes, they sometimes played with the “I love yous”, but Changkyun never said those words with the intensity that he was telling now.

When his lips touched Minhyuk's, Changkyun moaned.

All thoughts calmed down. His breathing calmed. Finally, on that mess of a day, Changkyun calmed down.

His tongue started exploring every little corner of Minhyuk’s. With his other hand he started touching his neck, giving his hyung tingles down his spine.

Changkyun was in paradise. He finally had Minhyuk all to himself.

At the end of the day, Minhyuk was his. And would always be.

“I love you, Minhyuk-ah.” He said it again, staring at his hyung’s eyes.

Minhyuk swallowed and licked his lips. He rose a hand and caressed Changkyun’s face.

“It’s about time,” Minhyuk said, smiling big enough to lighten his whole face. “I always knew it, baby… you just took more time to figure it out.”

Changkyun smiled and kissed him again.

With every kiss, he repeated how much he loved him. Changkyun might not talk about his feelings a lot, but right now, he would tell everything to his hyung.

Laying Minhyuk on his bed, Changkyun got on top of him and slowly start taking his shirt off. And that’s when Minhyuk took matters in his hands.

Turning their position on the bed, he straddled Changkyun and took off his shirt, pushing Changkyun’s t-shirt off.

“You don’t need to be jealous, baby,” Minhyuk said kissing and sucking his neck, “I saw the way you almost killed Jeonghan-ah with your eyes.”

Changkyun could hear the smile in his hyung’s voice.

Tangling his fingers into Minhyuk's silky hair, Changkyun turned them back on the bed, pressing his forehead against the older's.

"You are mine, Minhyuk-ah."

Minhyuk smiled and laced his arms around the maknae's neck, pulling and leaving him millimeters from his mouth.

"Possessive. Good thing I love you", Minhyuk said closing the distance between them.

Minhyuk shuddered and moaned as Changkyun’s hand rested on the bulge that strained against the front of his pants. The maknae’s hand opened his zipper and slid inside.

Gasping, Minhyuk arched his back and moaned when he felt Changkyun’s hand around him.

“So hard, Hyukie…” Changkyun’s hoarse voice made a shiver run down Minhyuk’s spine. “Just for me.”

Minhyuk closed his eyes tightly and bite his lip.

“Always only for you,” he said gasping as Changkyun moved his hand up and down.

“Changkyun…” Minhyuk moaned.

The maknae smiled, biting the older’s bottom lip.

Slowly he moved down, leaving hickeys everywhere and making Minhyuk moan louder.

“Baby… everyone will hear you.” And Changkyun was proud that he was the one making his hyung lose his composure.

Minhyuk nodded smiling sheepishly.

Changkyun started unzipping Minhyuk’s pants and pushing them down with his underwear.

“Changkyun… please!” Minhyuk begged pushing the clothes off the younger.

The maknae pulled out a bottle of lube from the bedside table and coated a finger with it.

“Baby, I have to prep you first.” Minhyuk, in his highs of passion, was impatient. But Changkyun always remembered, always taking care of him, always loving him right.

Changkyun was driving him crazy.

“Kyunnie, please, I need you.” Minhyuk said, kissing and biting the maknae’s lips.

Changkyun was glad that tomorrow was their day off, or he would have a lot to explain to the makeup noonas.

Feeling Changkyun inside him was enough to take Minhyuk’s breath away.

Panting and groaning Minhyuk squeezed him close to his chest, never getting too far away from Changkyun’s lips.

“I love you” he said, staring at the maknae’s brown eyes.

Slowly, he was loving him so slowly.

“As I love you.”

 

After, Minhyuk rested on top of Changkyun, while the maknae played with the other’s hair.

“The song…” Changkyun whispered, not wanting to disturb the calmness in the room.

Minhyuk lifted his head, resting his chin on the maknae's chest.

"I thought it was a good way to confess..." He replied, "I had finished it a long time ago, but I never had the courage to publish it."

Changkyun kissed Minhyuk's forehead softly.

"And now?"

Minhyuk smiled, pulling himself up and kissing his lips.

"I was tired of waiting."

"I’m sorry, Minhyuk-ah. For what I said before.”

Minhyun shrugged, drawing patterns on the maknae's strong chest.

"I knew it was for the camera. I always knew how you felt, so I never demanded anything ... But I also knew that you needed time."

“So, will you date me?” Changkyun asked a bit shy.

Minhyuk tilted his head, pondering.

“Hyung…” Changkyun pouted.

“Of course! But don’t forget that I expect a really good date. And maybe you will get lucky after.” Minhyuk said raising his eyebrows.

Changkyun smiled and hugged his boyfriend close to his chest.

That night he promised himself that he would do everything in his power to always be the best to his hyung. Of course, he would need Minhyuk’s help sometimes, because wasn’t good with feelings.

And it wasn’t going to be easy. They had to talk to their friends. And everyone else.

But with Minhyuk at his side, he could handle everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Just because this ship needs more fanfiction.  
> Sorry for any mistake and I hope you liked it!


End file.
